Seeding hearts for single-grain seeding machines are used for the defined delivery of seed, wherein the seed usually does not have any defined size. Moreover, seeding hearts should be capable of being used as universally as possible for a large number of seed types of differing size and geometrical shape. Since the seed is sometimes very expensive, as little seed reject as possible should be produced and if possible no seed should be destroyed. A major role is also played by the delivery at a defined distance and of one single seed grain at a time, in order that the plants can develop in the optimum manner up to harvesting.
For the reliable singling of seeds on seeding holes of a rotating seeding disc, moreover, it is important that a long-term and destruction-free use is ensured. Problems arise not only due to the aforementioned different sizes, but also due to dust and any contamination or foreign bodies, which with generic seeding hearts are often shown to be responsible for malfunctions, in particular in the case of a longer operation.
The problem of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a seeding heart which can be used in a versatile manner and operates reliably, i.e. as far as possible disruption-free over as long a period as possible.
This problem is solved with. the features of the independent claim(s). Advantageous developments of the invention are stated in the sub-claims. All combinations of at least two features stated in the description, the claims and/or the figures fall within the scope of the invention, Insofar as value ranges are stated, any intermediate values should also be deemed to be disclosed as limiting values.